Once a typical computer receives power, the computer begins a boot process. Computers typically use a basic input/output system (“BIOS”) to boot the computer. However, the boot processes in typical computer systems can take a significant amount of time, which may be undesirable in certain applications. In other applications the user of the computer simply may prefer a computer with quicker booting capabilities.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a computer with a quicker booting time and a method for quickly booting a computer. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.